Patent document US2006/0061985 discloses a baby bottle comprising an electronic unit for attachment to the baby bottle wherein the electronic unit is configured to emit both light and sound. A microphone is provided in the electronic unit. Using the microphone a user can record sounds to a memory unit for subsequent playback. The recorded sounds can be played back on a need basis to comfort the baby and give a soothing experience.
The baby bottle disclosed in US2006/0061985 can only comfort the baby. While drinking milk from such a baby bottle, the baby may not experience the connectedness with the person feeding the baby and hence it may be difficult to facilitate the drinking process.
Hence, it would be advantageous to have an improved baby bottle that can create an experience of connectedness between the baby and the person feeding the baby thereby facilitating the drinking process.